


Fun In The Kitchen

by TardisLuverOfBlue



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Grinding, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLuverOfBlue/pseuds/TardisLuverOfBlue
Summary: Nomi and Amanita decide to bake some Chocolate Cupcakes with White Frosting for the topping and some rainbow sprinkles. Baking isn't the only thing that happens in the kitchen though.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Fun In The Kitchen

Today is a special day, it marks Nomi and Amanita's 1 year wedding anniversary. They are stuck at home due to the quarantine/lock down going on, but they aren't going to let that stop them from having fun! Nomi rubs her eyes as she wakes up and notices that Amanita isn't there in bed with her. She wonders what she's up to cause she knows that Amanita couldn't have left, unless she had to go to the grocery store. Nomi gets up and gets dressed, she heads downstairs looking for her wife. "Sweetheart, sweetheart where are you?" Nomi calls out. She hears a voice say, "I'm in here!" She follows the sound and finds Amanita in the kitchen. 

* * *

"What are you doing baby?" Nomi asks. "I was gathering ingredients and thinking that we could bake some chocolate cupcakes." Amanita replies. "I know something much sweeter and better tasting than that." Nomi says. She pushes Amanita gently against the counter and starts kissing her. Amanita kisses her back and lets her tongue gently rub against Nomi's tongue. She places her hands on Amanita's butt giving it a little squeeze. Amanita pulls out of the kiss even though she was enjoying it. "Baby we really should get the cupcakes started okay?" Nomi pouts her lip, "Sure ruin my fun baby." Amanita giggles, "We'll have plenty of time for fun once these get started and are in the oven." Nomi raises her eyebrows in a flirty manner, "Oh really, well in that case lets get started!" 

* * *

"Hope you don't mind if your clothes get anything on them because I still have the aprons in the wash." Amanita says. "Nah, I just put on these pink sweatpants and this old Journey tee of mine any way." Nomi says. Amanita is wearing some gray sweatpants and a black AC/DC tee. "Good to go then!" Amanita says. "I need 3/4 cup of flour, you wanna get the measuring cup out of the cupboard babe?" Amanita asks. "Well, you weren't very prepared, I thought you had everything ready?" Nomi teases her. 

* * *

Amanita just rolls her eyes. She grabs the measuring cup and starts measuring out the flour. She hands Amanita the cup.. pouring the flour into the bowl, however once she gets it in...Nomi grabs in the flour bag with her hand and rubs some on Amanita's cheek! "Uh what was that for?!" Nomi laughs, "I just thought you'd look cute with some flour on you." Amanita grabs in the flour bag and rubs some on Nomi's face and nose. They start laughing and then kiss each other. They stop, then wash their hands and continue making the cupcakes. 

* * *

Finally it's time for the cupcakes to go in the oven and bake, so Nomi puts them in. "How long do these bake for?" She asks Amanita. "This recipe says 18 to 21 so lets try 20 minutes." Nomi starts the timer and then bites her lower lip. "That's plenty of time for..." Amanita gets a stern look on her face, "Babe we can't go upstairs and leave them in the oven, cause we could end up forgetting and burn the house down!" Nomi laughs, "Baby, we don't have to go anywhere." She pushes Amanita against the counter and kisses her deeply! Nomi stops for a moment and opens the can of frosting sitting on the counter. "What are you doing?" Amanita asks. "Shh you'll see." Nomi lifts up Amanita's shirt, pulling it off and over her head... she quickly goes and puts the shirt over a chair. Amanita stands there topless and confused. 

* * *

Nomi goes over to the counter and dips her finger in the frosting, she gently rubs some of the vanilla frosting on Amanita's nipples and starts to lick it off! Amanita puts her head back and moans, trying to lean her back against the counter. Nomi licks so slowly as Amanita's nipples harden. She gets all of the frosting off but continues to taste Amanita's nipples, sucking a bit harder. Amanita starts running her fingers through Nomi's hair. "Baby that feels so good!" Nomi moans, "Mmm they didn't even need frosting cause I love the natural flavor of them babe." 

* * *

Nomi stops and grins at her. Amanita tugs on Nomi's shirt pulling it up and off of her, she places it over on the chair as well. Nomi shoves Amanita against the wall gently, they are both topless and seeing neither wore a bra today, that was one piece of clothing they didn't have to remove. Nomi kisses Amanita while she's pressed against the wall. Amanita places her hands around Nomi's waist, holding her tightly. Nomi starts to slowly grind against her. Amanita pushes her center back against Nomi's. Their breathing increases and so does the wetness between their legs. Amanita can feel her clit swelling and throbbing with each grind! 

* * *

Both women have hard nipples from the friction between them happening from each thrust! They are locked in a heated french kiss, while the pressure in between their legs grows and grows. They both feel hot but it's not from the oven heat in the kitchen, it's from a much more pleasurable kind of heat. They break the kiss as Nomi starts kissing on Amanita's neck and gently nibbling at it in between kisses. Amanita can feel her core get warmer and warmer. "Oh baby, don't stop, I'm so close!" Amanita cries out. 

* * *

Nomi grinds faster and faster against her lover, when suddenly Amanita, grips onto her back tighter as she starts to orgasm! "Oh my god, baby!" Nomi loses it and orgasms with her, but quickly continues grinding again once she's done with hers. "You got another one in you baby?" Nomi asks. Amanita can barely speak and is so breathless but manages to say, "Yes it's coming!" Right as she says that, she has a very hard orgasm against her! Nomi holds her tightly as she comes down from it. Suddenly, they hear a beeping noise. "Ah the cupcakes are done." Amanita says. "We're done too." Nomi replies while laughing. They grab some hot pads and pull them out of the oven. "They turned out perfect!" Nomi says. "Well, you know they were made with love." They both start to laugh.

* * *

They turn off the oven and head upstairs while the cupcakes cool. "I say this calls for a nice shower." Amanita says. "It sure does." Once, they get into the bathroom they remove their sweatpants along with their underwear. Nomi turns on the water, feeling for just the right temp. She hops in first and then Amanita joins her. They face each other and share a gentle kiss under the shower head. Nomi grabs the bath sponge and starts to wash Amanita's chest for her, noticing that her nipples are still hard. "Babe I just love it when your nipples are hard." Amanita laughs, "They always get that way for you babe!" Amanita turns around to let the water wash her chest. Her back is now to Nomi, so she can wash it for her. Nomi gently washes Amanita's back, then Amanita turns around so the water can hit her back..washing the soap off. Amanita does the same thing for Nomi washing her up, once they finish up and go get dressed again..they decide to sit on the bed. 

* * *

Nomi props up a pillow and leans her back against it. Amanita sits down in front of her.. smiling so widely at her. "That was quite a baking experience wasn't it?" Nomi laughs, "It was the most fun I've had baking in a long time!" Amanita grabs Nomi's hands and holds them. "Happy Anniversary baby!" Nomi tears up, "Happy Anniversary, I really don't know what I'd do without you!" Amanita smiles, "I don't know what I'd do without you either, my sweet vanilla cupcake." Nomi laughs at her silly pun. 


End file.
